


Shared Heat

by knottedprince



Series: Discord Prompts [9]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Coming Untouched, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega/Omega Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knottedprince/pseuds/knottedprince
Summary: This is super short but I thought I'd just post it as-is to cut down on the absurd amount of drafts I have sitting around lol. I might edit it later, i couldn't figure out how to mark it as incomplete?Omega reader is in the library with omega Julian when he goes into heat





	Shared Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Reader insert is omega and bottoms but is otherwise ambiguously gendered

You're in the palace library with Julian while he works, you're itching a little under your collar but not thinking much of it, when a whimper from Julian catches your attention and at the same time a rich, sweet smell hits your nose.  
  
You turn to him, and his work is lying forgotten on his desk, he's doubled over and deep red. He's shaking a little. You say his name and your voice is more unsteady than you expected - he gets up from his chair and practically staggers over to you, straddling you. You run your hands around him and grab his ass and realise his pants are soaked with slick.  
  
He's really undeniably shaking now, and his breath is coming in gasps. If his skin weren't burning under your touch and if not for the sweet smell of heat almost burning your nose, you would think he was crying. You put your hands in his pants and slide two fingers into him, he's so slick that they go without resistance, and he comes immediately, digging his fingers into your shoulders enough to bruise, whimpering your name as more slick seeps out of him.  
  
You move him over to where there are some cushions on the floor and undress yourself with shaking hands, your whole body flushing hot, while he fumbles with his shirt buttons the whole time. When you're undressed you push his shirt up out of the way and pull his pants off, and he's whining so much, when his pants are off he spreads his legs on instinct.  
  
His small omega dick is hard and leaking and he's so wet and messy, you sink your fingers into him and suck his dick until he comes two more times and then he's finally cognizant enough to notice that you're also on the verge of your own heat. He pulls you up onto him and sinks you down on his dick, and you ride him while he puts his fingers in you next to his dick.


End file.
